Broadcast News (film)
| music = Bill Conti | cinematography = Michael Ballhaus | editing = Richard Marks | studio = Gracie Films | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 133 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $67.3 million }} Broadcast News is a 1987 American romantic comedy-drama film written, produced and directed by James L. Brooks. The film concerns a virtuoso television news producer (Holly Hunter), who has daily emotional breakdowns, a brilliant yet prickly reporter (Albert Brooks) and his charismatic but far less seasoned rival (William Hurt). It also stars Robert Prosky, Lois Chiles, Joan Cusack, and Jack Nicholson (billed only in the end credits) as the evening news anchor. In 2018, the film was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant." Plot The film revolves around three characters who work in television news. Jane Craig (Holly Hunter) is a talented, neurotic producer whose life revolves around her work. Jane's best friend and frequent collaborator, Aaron Altman (Albert Brooks), is a gifted writer and reporter, ambitious for on-camera exposure and secretly in love with Jane. Tom Grunick (William Hurt), a local news anchorman who advanced from sports anchorman, is likeable and telegenic, but lacks news experience. He knows that he was hired only for his good looks and charm. He is attracted to Jane, although he is also intimidated by her skills and intensity. All three work in the Washington, D.C., office of a national television network. Jane is drawn to Tom, but resents his lack of qualifications for his new position as news anchor. Aaron also is appalled by Tom's lack of experience and knowledge, but accepts his advice when finally getting an opportunity to anchor a newscast himself. Unfortunately, he lacks Tom's poise and composure in that seat, and his debut as an anchor is a failure. Aaron acknowledges to Jane that he is in love with her, while trying to dissuade her from pursuing a romantic relationship with Tom. As a massive layoff hits the network, resulting in many colleagues losing their jobs, Aaron tenders his resignation, and tells Jane he plans to take a job in Portland, Oregon. However, before he leaves, he briefly tells Jane of an interview Tom had conducted with a victim of date rape in which Tom appeared to be crying out of sympathy. Aaron says that this was not authentic, then leaves. Jane looks at the footage herself and realizes that Tom staged his tears. Meeting Tom at the airport for a romantic getaway, she angrily confronts him, saying that his actions were a breach of journalistic ethics and that she cannot in good conscience become personally involved with him. She no longer has either man in her personal or professional life, at least until the three of them reunite several years later. Cast *William Hurt as Tom Grunick *Albert Brooks as Aaron Altman *Holly Hunter as Jane Craig *Robert Prosky as Ernie Merriman *Lois Chiles as Jennifer Mack *Joan Cusack as Blair Litton *Peter Hackes as Paul Moore *Christian Clemenson as Bobby *Jack Nicholson as Bill Rorish *Leo Burmester as Mr. Craig *Marita Geraghty as Date-Rape Woman *Glen Roven as News Theme Writer *Marc Shaiman as News Theme Writer *John Cusack as Angry Messenger *Gennie James as Young Jane Production The score was by Bill Conti. Emmy Award-winning composers Glen Roven and Marc Shaiman make cameo appearances as a dorky musician team who have composed a theme for the news program in the film. The character of Jane Craig was based on journalist and news producer Susan Zirinsky. She served as associate producer and technical advisor for the film. The female lead was originally written for Debra Winger, who worked with James L. Brooks in Terms of Endearment. However, Winger became pregnant and was replaced by Holly Hunter. Reception Box office Broadcast News was given a limited release on December 16, 1987, in seven theaters and managed to gross USD $197,542 on its opening weekend. It went into wide release on December 25, 1987, in 677 theaters, grossing $5.5 million on its opening weekend. The film went on to make $51.3 million in North America and $16.1 million in the rest of the world for a worldwide total of $67.3 million. Critical response Film critic Roger Ebert or the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film four out of four stars and praised the film for being as "knowledgeable about the TV news-gathering process as any movie ever made, but it also has insights into the more personal matter of how people use high-pressure jobs as a way of avoiding time alone with themselves". In his review for The New York Times, Vincent Canby wrote, "As the fast-talking Aaron, Albert Brooks comes very close to stealing Broadcast News. Mr. Brooks ... is more or less the conscience of Broadcast News". Jonathan Rosenbaum, in his review for the Chicago Reader, praised Holly Hunter's performance as "something of a revelation: her short, feisty, socially gauche, aggressive-compulsive character may be the most intricately layered portrait of a career woman that contemporary Hollywood has given us". Hal Hinson, in his review for The Washington Post, wrote, "James Brooks is excellent at taking us inside the world of television, but not terribly good at analyzing it. He has a facile, too-pat approach to dealing with issues; there's still too much of the sitcom mentality at work". In his review for Time, Richard Corliss praised William Hurt's performance: "Hurt is neat too, never standing safely outside his character, always allowing Tom to find the humor in his too-rapid success, locating a dimness behind his eyes when Tom is asked a tough question -- and for Tom, poor soulless sensation-to-be, all questions are tough ones". The magazine also ranked Broadcast News as one of the best films of the year. The film garnered a 98% rating at Rotten Tomatoes and an 84/100 average score at Metacritic. Accolades Also, the film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 1998: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies – Nominated * 2000: AFI's 100 Years...100 Laughs – #64 * 2005: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movie Quotes: ** Aaron Altman: "I'll meet you at the place near the thing where we went that time." – Nominated * 2007: AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) – Nominated Home media A digitally restored version of the film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by The Criterion Collection. The release includes new audio commentary featuring Brooks and Marks, James L. Brooks—A Singular Voice, a documentary on Brooks's career in television and film, an alternative ending and deleted scenes with commentary by Brooks, an interview with veteran CBS news producer Susan Zirinsky, and a featurette containing on-set footage and interviews with Brooks, Hunter, and actor Albert Brooks. There is also a booklet featuring an essay by film critic Carrie Rickey. Category:1987 films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s romantic comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American satirical films Category:English-language films Category:Films about journalists Category:Films about television Category:Films directed by James L. Brooks Category:Films produced by James L. Brooks Category:Films scored by Bill Conti Category:Films set in Nicaragua Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films shot in Maryland Category:Films shot in Virginia Category:Films shot in Washington, D.C. Category:Gracie Films films Category:Films with screenplays by James L. Brooks Category:United States National Film Registry films